


Meat

by Autistic_JadeHarley



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_JadeHarley/pseuds/Autistic_JadeHarley
Summary: A little snippet of why Laurie/Angel is a vegetarian after Michael attacks.—This is a bit before Halloween II (2009 remake)





	Meat

"What's your deal with meat?"

 

That's what everyone always asked her. She wasn't a 'normal vegetarian' or whatever, she couldn't even be near people that were eating meat. Whenever Mr. Brackett brought home pizza, it was always a vegetarian pizza for Laurie and something with meat for him and Annie, and Laurie had to eat upstairs in her room.

It was awful because Laurie had loved meat, it was delicious. She'd tried to eat it after the _attack_ , but she always threw up, hell, she threw up when she was around people that were eating meat. She could barely function because of it; she couldn't go to restaurants or any public place serving food that wasn't strictly vegetarian.

Laurie knew it was a pain. Her no-meat diet was an inconvenience sometimes, but not being around people eating meat? That was a whole new level of inconvenience.

It was just... when she saw meat, it was like being back _there_ again. It was bad enough simply seeing meat, but seeing it being _eaten_? It was sickening. It was like she was watching her parents being eaten or something. It wasn't enough that she'd been attacked, so had people close to her, her parents, Lynda, and Annie. The fact that Annie was alive? It made her condition worse. Everytime she saw Annie, everytime she saw the _scars_ , it was like it was Halloween again and Annie was lying on the floor, shirtless and covered in blood.

Laurie acted like it was just a change of heart with people that barely knew her, but people close to her knew the truth. Only Annie and Mr. Brackett, not even Harley and Maya knew about her trauma. They knew she'd been attacked by an escaped mental patient on Halloween, but that was it.

Nobody knew anything else, and Laurie wanted it to stay that way.


End file.
